Crystal Clear
by BabyMandie
Summary: She knows just how dangerous she is yet she doesnt know the meaning of anything she sees. At least not until they came into the picture and then all hell broke loose. OCxHiei


She walked quietly and quickly from the building. If anyone saw her now she would be killed on contact. Not that she couldn't defend herself, but she didn't want to hurt anyone else. She had been used for years now because of her powers, and she just managed to free herself from the prison she called a home. Her red hair blowing in the wind as her icy blue eyes scanned all areas of the path before her looking for any signs of movement. She had stolen plenty of money before she left because she knew she would need to disappear quickly, but she wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. She was prone to violence and to rash actions. She had the temper of a fire demon, yet she possessed no fire demon blood. She was a strange mixture never had something as pure as ice been mixed with a pure source of evil. But here she was an ice and darkness demon. She stood at a mere 4'6 and looked as if a baby could defeat her with one hit, but that was the problem people jumped to conclusions and in the end it cost them their lives for she was deadly in every sense. She was Crystal, the now most wanted assassin in all worlds.

They all gathered into the tiny ruler's office. He said it was of utter importance which usually translated to a near death experience for the team. Yusuke watched as the tiny ruler scurried through papers most of them flying in all different directions and the many ogres trying to collect them before they hit the ground. Normally he would have laughed by now or made some remark about the baby in front of him. However today was different. Today there was the atmosphere that something really bad was about to happen. Normally cocky and ambitious, the detective found himself on edge as if his newest mission was about to knock down the door to the office and start shooting at them all any second now. The tiny ruler finally looked up and sighed some form of relief seemed to spread over his face at the site of the team together once again. "Well let me just start by saying that this is going to be your hardest mission. If you thought Sensui was difficult you have not yet known hard times" Koenma started explaining and a new tension filled the room. If this mission was going to be harder then facing Sensui they had a problem. Almost all of them had lost their lives during that mission. Koenma went on explaining. "I'm sure you have all heard something about the assassin Crystal?" Koenma asked. The boys were now confused, yea they had heard about this assassin apparently he was the most wanted assassin now a days but they had faced many assassins before. What could possibly make this one difficult? Koenma hit a button on his screen and a picture of a girl appeared.

The boys starred in awe. She was beautiful in everyway. "Who is she?" Kurama asked. "That is Crystal" Koenma said. They were in shock. Nothing about this girl seemed dangerous. If anything she simply seemed incapable of doing the damage her record says she could. "According to sources the only thing keeping her under control was her master, but she recently killed him and is now capable of going wherever she pleases and killing whoever she wants" Koenma explained. "So you want us to kill her?" Yusuke asks. "No, I want you to simple watch her for a while and see if she is planning some massive attack and if she is I want you to bring her here. If she refuses then you will have the fight of your lives and you must bring her in here anyway." Koenma says. "So let me get this straight you just want us to spy on her and see what she does?" Yusuke asks in disbelief. Koenma nods. "You need to study her and learn more about her before you could attack her let alone beat her." He explains. "So how are we supposed to find her?" Yusuke asks. "Oh well that's easy my spies tell me she went to the only place she knew of before becoming an assassin." Koenma explained. "Well do we know where that is?" Yusuke asked. "Yes. It's a very small town Uwano. She is staying on a farm somewhere just outside of the town. Don't ask me why but she simply left the Makai and decided to live life in Nigenkai." Koenma said. "So you want us to be farmers? Look Koenma I don't do the whole lets plant a tree and watch it grow" Yusuke says. "Don't worry you boys will be staying in the town, but that doesn't mean you wont have to watch her. You need to befriend her and infiltrate her life. Oh and you leave tomorrow" Koenma says catching them all off guard. They were all pissed of but none of them could do anything about it. They merely nodded and left the room to pack their belongings.

She sighed contently as she watched the sun set from the porch of her small ranch. She knew demons were searching all of the Makai for her, and she knew that Koenma probably had his spirit detectives looking for her right now. However none of that seemed to matter. There was something about this farm that she couldn't remember. Something that made her come back here. She sighed and went back into the house and into her small bedroom. It was painted in all shades of black and silver. It was dark and to most represented nothing but despair, but it calmed her to no end. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes as a tune came to her mind. She started humming slowly and quietly but soon the sound filled the room and she couldn't help but sing the words that now came so freely. "feel your fire, when its cold in my heart and things sorta start remindin' me of my last night with you I only need one more day just one more chance to say I wish that I had gone up with you too and I'm sure the view from heaven beats the hell out of mine here and if we all believe in heaven maybe we'll make it through one more year down here" She sighed as she couldn't remember the rest of the words or what they meant to her. She had been stripped of her memories in order to be a better assassin. But since he no longer held power over her they were slowly coming back to her, but she still didn't know what they meant. She saw clips and images of people in demon villages, wars and people fighting, and then she saw him. The man she feared most.

He had white spiky hair and mysterious eyes, but for some reason no matter how much she feared him she also longed for him.


End file.
